Reencarnaciones
by OkamiXAkai
Summary: Una gran historia, donde los protagonistas son nada más y nada menos que los 12 santos dorados TLC, ¿Quién dice que no se puede desear una segunda oportunidad? Uno de los gemelos dará el primer paso al primer acontecimiento que les cambiaran las vidas para siempre… El misterio comienza... Estarán las chicas de los gaiden como pareja para cada uno (O creada para los que no tienen)
1. Chapter 1

**Reencarnaciones **

**CAPITULO 1** _**"Comienzo"**_

Un demonio… Así lo llamaban.

Tan aislado se mantenía, que los pocos que lo llegaban a ver y conocer; murmuraban que sus habilidades no eran ni mucho menos de este mundo, que seguramente venían convocados desde las profundidades del mismo infierno.

Algunos… comentaban que había sido abandonado, justo es la orilla del cráter de un furioso volcán y que este a su vez lo había protegido.

Mientras que otros, afirmaban que el poder demoníaco era tal; que cuando vino al mundo, su pequeño cuerpo se había dividido en dos seres, uno nacido bajo una estrella, que afirmaba buenos presagios, pero el segundo como su nombre lo afirmaba; nació bajo la estrella de la catástrofe para su cruel desdicha...

Los rumores eran muchos, pero nadie sabía cuál de ellos eran falso… o si todos ellos eran verdaderos…

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Un fuerte rugido retumbo desde lo más profundo del volcán. El demonio levanto la mirada junto con una sonrisa, que revelaba en la esquina de su boca; un pequeño, pero sobre saliente colmillo, que lo hacía ver salvaje y peligroso.

Paso su dedos por su alborotado cabello, intentando peinarlo y mantenerlo domado, mientras se ponía en pie y estiraba sus engarrotados músculos. Había permanecido mucho tiempo sentado entre las profundidades de la cueva, sintiendo un presentimiento un tanto extraño. No había parado en darle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, tratando de descifrar lo que sucedería, pero todo ese tiempo gastado; había sido totalmente en vano. Salió de la caverna, alzando su mano y cubriendo sus ojos para evitar el daño que le producía los intensos rayos del sol. _Ahora me asemejo a un engendro del diablo al ver por primera vez la luz del sol_, pensó molesto, pero no tardo en acostumbrarse. El viento trajo consigo cenizas volcánicas y meció su largo cabello... Algo le llamo la atención, y observo sin sorpresa, como un grupo no muy numeroso de personas venían subiendo la rocosa ladera montañosa, dirigiéndose seguramente a su encuentro. Pero ya el rugido anterior del volcán lo había alertado de sus presencias, ya que ambos estaban muy familiarizados entre sí… o también se podría decir que el cráter de fuego era una extensión más de si mismo… Dio un paso hacia atrás, para permanecer un poco oculto entre las sombras, aprovecharía que el grupo no lo había notado aun.

Una idea se abrió paso por su mente, tenía derecho de divertirse un poco… y eso lo hizo reír malignamente.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Un joven, trato de contener el ligero temblor de sus hombros, al escuchar el ensordecedor segundo rugido de aquella montaña volcánica. Cada vez la escala se hacía mucho más peligrosa a sus ojos, le producía menos entusiasmos a medida que subían.

-¿Qué sucede chico? ¿Te atemorizas por esos simples ronroneos?-comento de pronto un señor mayor, aparentemente el líder de aquel grupo. Su cabello estaba ya bañado por las canas.

-¿No le parece usted, que este activo verdad? Es decir, pareciera como si estuviera a punto de hacer erupción-murmuro por lo bajo, sacando pecho y cuadrando los hombros, se rehusaba a seguir mostrándose temeroso, ya era todo un hombre. Se suponía que esa sería la experiencia de su vida… a pesar de ser un lugar muy inestable.

-¿A punto de hacer erupción dices?-cito el anciano rascándose distraídamente la barbilla, que contenía una espesa pero corta barba blanca- Por supuesto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podríamos vez el cielo oscuro por la ceniza que cubriría los rayos del sol por días-dijo sonriendo y viendo divertido como el chico palideció, ya que a pesar que se creía todo un adulto; no era más que un crió de veintitrés años aparentemente. Por eso le hacía gracia que intentara mostrarse valiente, cuando en verdad estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

-No te preocupes Yohan, estamos seguros, el tiene tanta experiencia aquí que no me sorprendería que se tome una noche para acampar y admirar las estrellas mientras la lava pasa por su lado- comento otro hombre a su lado.

-Sé que es la primera vez que vienen, y tu Erick…-dijo señalando al hombre que trataba de consolar al chico y sin miedo en tutearle- Tu cara no miente, estas tan o más asustado como el-procuro no reírse ante la mueca que le dio como respuesta. Pero observo curioso y con algo de sospecha a una chica, que parecía muy joven, demasiado como para estar allí. Pero a la final sonrió- Véanla ella es la más joven y ni se inmuta con los alaridos del volcán- la jovencita se sorprendió pero le devolvió la sonrisa.- Pero admito que me alegra que sigan adelante todos ustedes- Continuo, observando detenidamente a los cinco integrantes- Cualquier científico del mundo mataría por estar aquí.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo y con el orgullo latiendo fuertemente en ellos.

-¿Pero no es algo mayor para ser nuestro guía? Digo ya que se que nos adentraremos casi al borde-señalo un extranjero, no queriendo ofenderlo para nada, se notaba que el viejo tenía un carácter muy fuerte.

El anciano rió suavemente-Conozco mis limites y aunque quisiera llegar hasta la cima, sé que no saldría muy bien parado- demostrando sus palabras, algunos de los integrantes del grupo lo ayudaron a pasar el obstáculo de unas grandes rocas, porque su cuerpo ya estaba frágil como para hacerlo por sí mismo, aunque nada de eso fue intencional- Muchas gracias –dijo sonriéndoles-Como les decía y como pudieron ver, yo no podré ayudarles mucho mas de un cierto punto, por eso mismo soy el guía que los conducirá a su verdadero guía-comento con humor- No hay nadie mejor que él para hacerlo.

-¿Quién? En el comienzo del viaje no nos habían comunicado eso-hablo curioso Yohan.

-Pues el Demonio ¿Quién más?…-respondió tranquilo.

Antes de que alguno de ellos comprendiera el verdadero significado de aquella simple palabra; un cuerpo emergió de entre las rocas, como una sombra peligrosa que asechaba siempre en los rincones más oscuros y peligrosos, demostraba un aura feroz eh intimidante, con un par de ojos hostiles y perversos que parecían brillar entre su oscuro alrededor.

Una mujer ahogo un gemido de alarma, tapándose la boca con las manos y el resto se quedo de piedra con las mandíbulas casi desencajadas, pálidos como fantasmas por el miedo. Pero el anciano ni se inmuto, solo siguió su camino hasta llegar a la entidad aparentemente maligna.

-Ya basta chico… le acabas de dar un verdadero susto de muerte.

El demonio avanzo un paso más hacia el hombre mayor, viéndose letal con su gran altura… se inclino para llegar a su oído-No puedo evitarlo… adoro que me traigas nuevas víctimas-dijo con una voz profunda y rió malévolamente. Y a pesar que se lo decía al oído; estaba muy lejos de ser un susurro, quería que todos lo escucharan.

Yohan, retrocedió y dio media vuelta para seguramente devolverse, pero alguien lo sujeto del brazo, evitando que hiciera cualquier estupidez.

-Hay Defteros…-suspiro exageradamente- Tu y esas pequeñas bromas…-comenzó a decir el viejo-Juro que a veces creo realmente que eres el demonio que afirman que eres-dijo en un murmullo para que solo él lo escuchara.

El tan llamado demonio se encogió ligeramente de hombros, mientras volvía a erguirse y le dedico una sonrisa que no llegaba a iluminar sus ojos arrogantes. Pero igual le estrecho la mano que este le ofrecía con algo de mala gana. Era un buen amigo, uno de los pocos, por no decir único; que había tenido allí. A pesar que apenas si intercambiaban algunas palabras. Pero los unía en amistad la pasión que sentía por el volcán de aquella isla.

-Renier…ya veo lo poco que me conoce-dijo serio pero algo burlón.

El anciano lo ignoro y voltio para encarar al grupo, que por sus caras malhumoradas, no le habían gustado nada aquella broma y ¿A quién le hubiera gustado? Admitía que aquel hombre podía intimidar y poner las rodillas flojas a cualquiera- Defteros será su guía, el conoce el volcán tanto como un hombre el cuerpo de su esposa-dijo atrevido mientras reía. La mujer se sonrojo furiosamente y lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, mientras que la otra chica lejos de sentirse ofendida; rió junto con ellos.

Pero las risas cesaron de raíz, cuando comprendieron el significado de las primeras palabras.

El extranjero miro al demonio con suma curiosidad, luego chasqueo la lengua- Ya recuerdo, ciertamente me habían comentado esto algunos de mis compañeros, pero realmente no les creí-dijo apartando la mirada, ya que anteriormente había pensado que era pura falsedad toda esa cuestión de que aquel sujeto realmente residía en la isla- El Guardián del Volcán o mejor conocido El demonio del volcán-lo dijo calladamente para no enfadar al peligroso hombre.

Murmullos empezaron a surgir entre ellos, ahora comprendieron todo. Si en un principio les hubieran informado sobre su misterioso guía; las preguntas y quejas hubieran sido más que tormentosas, sin contar que el viaje hubiera sido tenso y preocupante. Ahora se sentían un poco más a gustos por el que los lideraría tenía un gran conocimiento sobre aquel lugar. Pero aun así no le quitaba el aire amenazador que él portaba como si fuera una segunda piel.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Media hora había transcurrido desde que había continuando y dejando al Anciano Renier a mitad de camino, que aseguro poder bajar solo sin problema, pese a las contradicciones de algunos. Estaban cada vez más próximos a la cima del volcán. Ellos caminaban a una distancia prudente del llamado Demonio, aun temerosos. Defteros los había ignorado todo ese tiempo, pero desastrosamente comenzó a notar que sus conversaciones y comentarios se le estaban saliendo de las manos.

-Fíjense que escuche por allí que ha vivido aquí durante muchísimo tiempo, que a veces se le ve y otras no, simplemente desaparece, como si el mismo volcán se lo tragara-susurro la señora. Pero la perfecta audición de Defteros la escuchaban con total claridad.

-Puede ser, pero eso no es tan asombroso, se dice que tiene poderes sobrenaturales y que controla la misma lava a su antojo-dijo Erick.

-¿En serio?-pregunto la joven alzando las cejas- ¿Lo has visto?

-Pues… no-respondió avergonzado- Pero eso podremos averiguarlo –dijo decidido.

-Ahora que lo pienso, se me hace muy familiar –murmuro algo distraído Yohan.

-Claro es obvio-comenzó a decir el hombre que no había mencionado ni una palabra anteriormente, se ajusto los lentes serio. Todos le prestaron clara atención- Tiene un hermano en la ciudad, este es muy famoso en su trabajo…- Ninguno de ellos noto; como el Demonio tensaba la mandíbula y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

- Pues a mí no me parece ni remotamente conocido-hablo alguien a su lado.

-Es normal que algunos no lo conozcan, es muy discreto en lo que hace, pero para que lo que tienen el placer de hablar con él, sabrá que está en presencia de una persona sumamente importante. –Explicaba, arrogantemente por poseer tanta información- Y cuando lo vean, notaran el parecido inmediatamente, ya que son gemelos se llam…

Un rugido feroz detuvo la oración a medio terminar. Todos ellos miraron perplejos y aterrados a Defteros, quien había producido tan escalofriante sonido desde lo más hondo de su ser. El los miraba por encima de su hombro, con unos ojos azules, letales, que prometían un destino atroz aquel que continuara con el tema, ya que el mensaje era más que claro. Sus hombros se habían tensado, al igual que todo su cuerpo, pero su caminar aun seguía siendo firme, a pesar de la turbulencia que existía en su interior y que nadie más podía notar.

-No quiero ni una palabra más…-su tono de voz era bajo como un mortal siseo, pero increíblemente autoritaria.

Sabiamente guardaron silencio. Temían que las historias que contaban fueran más que ciertas.

El tiempo pasó y ya poco les faltaba ya, el Demonio les ordeno ponerse los trajes protectores, para evitar las altas temperaturas y el intenso olor azufre. Pero miraron curioso a su demoníaco guía, ya que este no daba indicios de proteger su propio cuerpo, ni si quiera portaba un equipaje. Solo unos pantalones de cuero marrón que se ajustaban en sus musculosas piernas, botas de igual color y unas pares de vendas en las muñecas y los brazos, que no se sabía si las usaba porque estaba herido o por alguna otra razón. Pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Ya en la cima, los científicos se deleitaron con el maravilloso paisaje. El volcán aunque peligroso; era increíblemente divino, el leve humo de un gris oscuro se alzaba hacia las nubes, y pequeños géiseres de lava emergían de entre las rocas ennegrecidas… pero había algo más que quitaba el aliento, era el bello panorama que otorgaba la montaña, el mar tranquilo y las brillantes olas bajo la intensa luz del sol, creando reflejos ante la espuma blanquecina. Suspiros de lamento se escucharon, ellos no estaban allí para ver y disfrutar de la hermosa vista. Se pusieron manos a la obra, tomando muestras y analizando las rocas, ese era su verdadero propósito allí, ese volcán era uno de los mejores lugares para investigar este fenómeno elemental.

Defteros se mantenía un tanto alejado, sin embargo, los vigilaba constantemente, le fastidiaba esa tarea, pero no tenía otro remedio… debes en cuando algunos de ellos le echaban miradas entre curiosos y temerosas.

-¡Ni suda!-chillo por lo bajo la mujer, mas para sí misma que para él, pero enseguida aparto la mirada.

Ciertamente cualquier otra persona con su escasa vestimenta, estuviera sudando como un puerco y su piel estaría al rojo vivo por el insoportable y picoso calor, y sin contar aun el mortal aroma azufre… pero aun así, el se sentía cálido, aunque ese calor no llegaba abrazar a su atormentada alma. Gruño frustrado, les dio la espalda y camino una pequeña distancia, dirigiéndose a un cráter no muy grande, que se podría ver con claridad; como el magma fluía en un rió ardiente, muy cerca de la superficie. Se agacho de cuclillas, mientras estiraba su mano hacia el interior de la fosa y luego acaricio el liquido espeso con las yemas de sus dedos… distraídamente; tomo un poco de la lava, teniendo cuidado de que no escurriera entre sus dedos… y esta comenzó a flotar con lentitud, a una ligera distancia de su palma. Miraba como hacia movimientos en ondas, con algunas gotas a su alrededor, danzando mágicamente, y sus vivos colores resaltaban aun mas. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y el azufre inundo rápido sus pulmones, pero lo cual no lo afecto en absoluto, era como respirar aire puro para el…

Estaba realmente perturbado desde la mención de su hermano, aunque eran gemelos; a veces lo veía como un total desconocido, una furia ciega lo asaltaba con nada más oír su nombre… por eso mismo se había alejado tanto, ya que sentía que su espacio se cerraba con su presencia, se sentía agobiado, porque el mundo solo parecía girar en torno a su gemelo, aborrecía por completo como algunos lo confundía descaradamente con el. Lo irritaba de sobre manera, el no era como su hermano, jamás lo seria… aunque a veces se despreciaba a sí mismo por parecer tanto físicamente a el. Simplemente no podía imaginarse a ambos en una misma habitación a solas, no tenía dudas que acabaría matándolo y no solo a golpes…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, ya que una serie de pisadas se dirigían hacia él, dejo la lava caer de nuevo al río bajo sus pies, cuando se irguió, miro curioso como el joven científico se acercaba con nerviosismo y no se atrevía mirarlo directamente a los ojos… eso le dio un mal presentimiento.

-Señor Defteros…a ocurrido un problemita-murmuro, tomando valor para mirarlo.

El demonio lo observo detenidamente a los ojos, veía el temor hacia él, pero también la preocupación y la decisión, el muchacho podría ser algo gallinita, pero admiraba su intentos de aparentar coraje- ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto alerta.

-Pues… la chica –dijo tras el fallido intento de recordar su nombre-…diviso algo que llamo su atención más abajo de un risco, yo la ayude a bajar… y ahora no se puede subir-respondió haciendo una pequeña mueca.

Defteros resoplo ante la torpeza de ambos críos y lo distraído que se había puesto, y solo por eso se aguanto de darle un sermón por su imprudencia. Solo se dispuso a caminar con grandes zancadas, hacia el lugar que el chico le señalaba. Procurando no llamar la atención del resto del equipo; lo último que quería era la preocupación alarmada eh innecesaria del resto.

Se asomo en el borde, sin vértigo alguno y observo con molestia, como la jovencita mantenía la espalda pegada a la pared rocosa. El risco era angosto y ella se aferraba de las filosas piedras. La altura desde donde se encontraba él y ella no era mucha, pero era muy diferente si la joven cometía un movimiento en falso, y caía al la tundra rocosa, las grandes y puntiagudas piedras esperaban al final, esparcidas por toda la arena, creando un manto mortal… seguramente no viviría para contarlo. Y obviamente no era lo que él quería, cuando estaba literalmente encadenado a la protección de aquel grupo aparentemente de torpes.

Un piedrita se desprendió debajo de sus botas marrones y esta cayó en la coronilla de la abundante cabellera, lo que alerto a la joven y giro un poco el rostro, alzando la mirada todo lo que en esa posición le permitía, teniendo cuidado de no soltar a las rocas en la que se agarraba. Sus ojos castaños se iluminaron nada más verlo y le dedico una sonrisa bastante nerviosa, por lo cual Defteros respondió con un pequeño alarido, que asusto al chico que permanecía con él. –Trata de que los otros tres no se den cuenta- Le dijo a Yohan, pero no lo miro. Y sin otra opción; comenzó a descender por el risco, dispuesto a alcanzar a la tonta chica. Bajaba con total agilidad y sin esfuerzo alguno, y antes de que ambos jóvenes se dieran cuenta; ya el demonio estaba a su lado.

Ella suspiro algo aliviada, pero igualmente se negó apartar las manos de las rocas, a la vista el… sus dedos parecían ganchos adheridos.

Defteros se mantuvo de pie muy tranquilo sin necesidad de apoyarse de ningún lado a pesar del angosto lugar donde se mantenían ambos, como si no notara que estaban al borde de un precipicio volcánico. El viento era algo fuerte, por la gran altura donde se encontraban, así que Defteros decidió actuar rápido. Pero cuando apenas movió un músculo, la chica se sobresalto.

-Déjame ayudarte-dijo algo irritado.

-No hasta que me digas como piensas hacerlo-murmuro ahogadamente, su rostro pálido daba mucho que decir sobre su temor.

El puso los ojos en blanco, el _Rescate _no sería fácil, trato de conseguir aunque sea un poco de paciencia- Primero date la vuelta con mucho cuidado, así será más fácil de sujet…-se cayó ante la sorpresa de ver; que antes de que terminara la frase; ya ella se había dado la vuelta como él había indicado, pero sin el consejo de hacerlo despacio, fue tan rápido que le asombraba que no se hubiera resbalado.

-¿Estás loca?-señalo alzando una ceja azulada.

-Lo que estoy es realmente asustada… -respondió con algo de reproche- Deberías saber que le tengo pánico a las alturas-susurro mirando de reojo el vació mas allá de sus botas de seguridad y lo único que hizo fue ponerse más pálida.

Se dio cuenta que la joven no llevaba puesto la capucha ni la máscara protectora… quizás estaba más loca de lo que pensaba.- ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?

-El problema es que creo que no estaba pensando- dijo encogiéndose levemente con una pequeña mueca en su rostro.

-Ya no importa, hay que sacarte de este lió… ven voy a sujetarte y a…

-¡No!-dijo con un grito ahogado, alejándose un poco.

-¿No? ¿No Qué?- confundido y ahora de un nuevo mal humor.

-No te me acerques aun- el labio inferior le comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que te ayude?-noto que en realidad si estaba muy atemorizada, vio eso en sus grandes obres expresivos, hasta le dio un pequeño vuelco en el corazón, eso lo incomodo un poco. Estiro la mano hacia ella, pero esto solo ocasiono que se alejara otro poco; aferrándose más a las piedras- Estate quieta- gruño.

-Solo quiero estar preparada-dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver hablar- Puede tardar.

-Por los dioses… -murmuro frotándose las sienes con dos dedos- ¿Te apetece tomar un té aquí?- hablo molesto, ya la paciencia se le estaba agotando, mas rápido de lo que quería. Vio por unos segundos como sus ojos castaños llamearon, pero luego volvió a inundarlos el miedo- El volcán hará erupción para cuando te sientas lista-ya sin querer perder más tiempo; extendió la morena mano. Pero nuevamente la joven se alejo, pero esta vez a una mayor distancia.

-¡Entonces me quedo aquí! –cuando se aferro con demasiada fuerza a una roca por el pánico y la frustración; al resbalarse y sujetarse de esta; se desprendió…

Y un pequeño temblor se comenzó a sentir...

**Continuara...**

Nota: espero que le guste este nuevo fan fic que estoy trabajando, y ciertamente el primer capitulo siempre es el mas largo jeje.

Pd: Por cierto habra muchisimas parejas donde podran escojer ;)


	2. El Pergamino

**Nota: El capitulo 1 tuve que dividirlo en dos por lo largo que era, es por si acaso alguien se confunde xD ¡Saludos!**

**CAPITULO 2 **_**"El pergamino"**_

Defteros la tomo del brazo con suma rapidez y la jalo hacia su cuerpo, ya que vio perturbado como rocas y rocas se desprendían, pero curiosamente al caer unos cuantos metros… estas desaparecían, sin dejar rastro alguno… Bajo su mirada para saber si la chica había visto lo que él, pero para su alivio; ella aun mantenía su rostro oculto en su pecho masculino. Volvió su atención, observando mas atentamente como en la pared de aquel risco; se formaba un agujero, como si fuera una cueva… un presentimiento lo invadió y cada célula de su cuerpo ardió en pura energía.

La chica entre sus brazos, por fin voltio y se quedo atónita ante lo que sus crédulos ojos veían.

-¿Qué fue eso?- chillo y miro a su salvador. Este estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, mirando la cueva aparentemente recién hecha, estaba realmente intrigada, ¡Como pudo aparecer así de la nada! Ella no había escuchado ninguna roca chocar contra otra hasta desparramarse en la base del volcán. La verdad no estaba segura de lo que paso, solo sintió como se había resbalado, y su alma bajar súbitamente a los pies, segura que moriría, pero él la había sujetado y salvado… distraídamente se acordó en donde se encontraba exactamente y estaba muy apegada al supuesto demonio que era realmente atractivo ahora que lo veía más de cerca, pero sus nervios se dispararon.

Ella comenzó a temblar y eso fue suficiente para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Y sin más palabras y pérdida innecesaria de tiempo, la tomo por la delgada cintura y la alzo, no se sorprendió en absoluto que la joven no pesara mucho. La oyó chillar, pero sabiamente no forcejeo... Yohan, inteligentemente ya estaba en el borde con el pecho en la tierra y los brazos estirados hacia ellos, el la tomo de las manos y Defteros la elevo todo lo que pudo, sintiendo como la jalaban y la ponían finalmente a salvo. Él bajo los brazos y miro nuevamente hacia la cueva, que parecía que lo llamaba con leves susurros…

La muchacha se asomo, pero se aseguro de no estar demasiado cerca de la orilla.

-Perdona por tantas molestias-balbuceo, pero luego parpadeo al recodar como la había ayudado, entonces su pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza: se transformo en uno de verdadera molestia- ¿Estas demente verdad? ¡Pudimos caer y a ver muerto!-dijo aterrada, y ya que al haberla alzado, él no pudo sostenerse de ningún lado y su equilibrio era lo que decidió sus vida, sus palabras eran reclamos bajos para que solo él la escuchara- ¡Si perdíamos la vida, te iba a perseguir por todo el infierno para darte una tortura espantosa por toda la eternidad!-lanzo venenosamente, le importaba poco, como el joven a su lado se quedaba con la boca abierta por la horda de insultos que salían de sus femeninos labios.

-Eso es un gracias supongo…-refunfuño mirándola de nuevo- Te hubiera dejado caer… Así una torpe menos en el mundo-comento sonriendo.

A ella se le puso la cara roja de la furia, mordiéndose el labio inferior, claramente controlándose, para no volver a bajar y estrangularlo.

Defteros comenzó avanzar hacia la cueva con mucha decisión eh intriga, pero antes de ingresar les señalo- Ni una sola palabra sobre esto-vio como el chico asintió obediente y temeroso pero la joven lo intentaba atravesar con la mirada- Y por favor…-comenzó a decir mirando a Yohan, este se puso alerta- No dejes que cometa ninguna otra estupidez…

Sabía que eso la provocaría, pero admitía en secreto que molestarla lo aliviaba en cierta manera, aun recordaba con claridad su rostro deforme y pálido por el miedo, eso lo había perturbado de alguna manera.

Primero la joven se quedo perpleja antes sus palabras, pero no tardo en invadirle la furia-¿No eres un verdadero demonio? ¡Pues deberías serlo!-ya sin temerle en absoluto lo único que quería era darle una buena patada en la ingle.

-Y tu dime… ¿Alguna vez fuiste muda?-pregunto al seguir oyendo los insultos que le dedicaba por lo bajo, pero que el escuchara perfectamente gracias a su sensible audición, la chica sí que tenia saliva para gastar.

-Claro que no-digo aun molesta pero ahora ligeramente confundida.

-Pues deberías serlo de ahora en adelante…-oyó nuevas ofensas y varias amenazas de muerte de parte de ella. Pero las ignoro, mientras se adentraba a la caverna y se sintiéndose verdaderamente extraño.

El interior era sumamente oscuro, como si la oscuridad quisiera devorar todo rastro de luz que quisiera alumbrar sus siniestras profundidades, ni si quiera su gran experiencia en esos terrenos lo podían ayudar a descifrar que tan profundo era. Mientras se adentraba, escalofríos pasaban a través de él, odiaba ir a ciegas, desconociendo los peligros que podría tener aquel misterioso lugar. Una idea se asomo por su cabeza, y comenzó a tantear las paredes, pasando sus dedos ágiles por las rocas, buscando… sonriendo, hallo una franja de piedras ardiendo. Desenvolvió las vendas en sus muñecas y se las coloco en su mano derecha, cubriendo bien los nudillos. Ya preparado, respiro hondo y con toda su fuerza reunida en su puño; y la descargo en la pared, haciendo que la dura roca se fragmentará haciéndose añicos desmoronándose por el suelo. Miro con satisfacción como un pequeño riachuelo de magma fluía entre las rocas. Tomo un poco del espeso líquido en su mano hasta tener lo suficiente, la lava se elevo dando pequeños giros armoniosos. No iluminaba más que una diminuta vela, pero por lo menos veía por donde pisaba, ya que fácilmente podría encontrarse con un terreno inestable y este cedería y la tierra o más bien el volcán; se lo tragaría; devorándolo hasta las profundidades más inhóspitas, como fácilmente sucedió el extraño sucedo del derrumbamiento ocasionando así el descubrimiento de aquel sitio… Defteros volvió a encarar el tenebroso interior de la misteriosa cueva y comenzó caminar… Podía sentir el vaporoso calor adherirse a su piel, pero no se sentía ni escasamente incomodo por esa razón, mas bien era la extraña energía que parecía provenir desde lo más hondo de la caverna, como si estuviera llamándolo… invitándolo para que descubriera todos y cada uno de sus secretos…

Pero mientras más avanzaba, más comenzaba a pensar que aquella cueva o túnel, no poseía fin alguno. Había recorrido una larga distancia, pero a pesar de eso no divisaba un fondo. Si seguía así, lo más probable era que llegase al otro lado del volcán, y sin contar que empezaba a perder la paciencia. Quería retroceder y olvidarse de ese extraño asunto, sin embargo, una poderosa fuerza que no era suya; lo impulsaba a seguir adelante. Seguramente se estaba volviendo paranoico o muy estúpido en tal caso…

Llego a un punto, en que realmente considero marcharse, pero elimino aquella idea; cuando a los lejos diviso una pequeña fuente de luz rojiza. Eso le dio la suficiente motivación para caminar aun más rápido, en grande zancadas. Inesperadamente su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, desbocado, seguramente por las ansias que estaba comenzando a surgir de lo más profundo de su ser. Y la curiosidad lo inundaba con creciente velocidad, porque estaba más que claro que allí había algo sumamente importante… y su instinto así se lo gritaba.

En el momento en que se fue acercando; pudo ver el magma brillante iluminando todo a su alrededor, lo cual le pareció natural, pero lo que lo perturbo, fue que aquel túnel, efectivamente lo había llevado directamente al centro exacto del rugiente volcán. Ríos y cascadas de roca derretida estaban por doquier, creando una escena llamativa y digna de admirar. Y si alguna vez estuviese en el infierno, seguramente el calor seria casi igual al que estaba sintiendo, pero agradecía enormemente su gran habilidad de soportarlo, ya que, cabía destacar, que otra persona en su lugar, estaría más que muerto…

Barrió la estancia con la mirada, analizando cada detalle sin saltarse ninguno. Buscando exastiguamente cualquier cosa que lo haya atraído y llamado hasta allí con tanta persistencia… finalmente algo llamo capturo toda su atención. Justo al otro lado de la caverna; en las rocas había una seria de grabados, como si fuesen símbolos oscuros, además de extraños… ahora estaba más intrigado que nunca. Busco la forma más segura de llegar a ese extremo de la cueva. Dejo caer la lava que suspendía en su mano, allí había más que suficiente luz natural para poder guiarse. Diviso un borde angosto, que rodeaba las paredes completamente, formando casi un circulo completo y creando a su vez; un gran pozo de magma… le pareció mucho más conveniente ir por el borde a que zambullirse en la _piscina ardiente, _su cuerpo podía aguantarlo, pero no le apetecía averiguar sus límites con la lava.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, preparándose. Y se dispuso a marchar hacia la orilla rocosa, pegando la espalda desnuda en la irregular pared, arañándose con las filosas piedras, mientras daba pocos pero largos pasos. Pequeñas cascadas de magma chocaban debes en cuando contra él, pero Defteros utilizaba su _poder_ para repeler toda clase de daño, así mismo continuo… hasta llegar al centro de su recién atormentado y ansioso pensamiento.

Lo primero que hizo fue deslizar la yema de los dedos por la intrigante escritura ennegrecida totalmente, que embarcaba un gran parte, no sabía que idioma era, pero estaba seguro que no era un montón de garabatos sin sentido plasmado en la pared porque si, quien fuese que lo haya hecho, no era una persona nada normal. Detallo muy bien cada símbolo, y sospechosamente le parecía más que familiar, aunque jamás en su vida había visto algo semejante. Se detuvo en aparentemente una frase, y casi al terminar de verla, en su mente apareció como un rayo una simple palabra, _Proteger_…ese era el significado de esa frase, algo en su interior le decía que era así, estaba tan seguro que apostaría su propio pellejo y… de algunos mas. Distraídamente sus dedos encontraron una irregularidad demasiado notoria en las rocas, con una forma curiosa. Se inclino para poder examinarla más de cerca, y su aliento se detuvo cuando al tocarla con ambas manos, esta se fundió, chorreando en pequeños hilos de magma hacia el suelo… dejando ver un orificio completamente rectangular, casi perfecto. Algo brillo en el interior, una luz dorada y cálida que le llego a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Era una sensación conocida, lo embriagaba de sentimientos buenos, bondadoso. Se sentía extraño porque esas emociones no eran suyas ni mucho menos… él no era un ser malvado, pero no llegaba a fluir de el esa _calidez_ tan pura… Y un cuerno, él era un demonio, no podría tener nada de eso.

Quería saber que producía ese resplandor, tenía que a ver algo allí que lo causaba. El problema es que no estaba seguro de introducir la mano para averiguarlo, a no ser que algo se la arrancara de un mordisco o algo por el estilo. Pero sabía muy bien que se arrepentiría y maldeciría toda su maldita vida si no lo hacía y contando que aquella pureza no podría contener nada malo… o eso pensaba. Qué más da, podría sobrevivir sin una mano, además que la tecnología estaba muy avanzada para hacerle una mano biónica…

-Por cada uno de los Dioses… me estoy volviendo realmente loco-murmuro entre dientes.

Y sin más tiempo que perder; introdujo la mano en la abertura, que justamente era el tamaño para él. Comenzó a sentir ligeramente más caliente y tuvo que meter el brazo completo hasta el hombro para poder alcanza _la cosa. _Cuando rozo algo lizo; su corazón salto, quizás estaba solo un poco nervioso… sujeto con firmeza el objeto; y al instante una buena descarga lo invadió desde el brazo hasta recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Eso lo hizo retroceder con rapidez y estuvo a punto de soltar y lanzar lo que fuera que hubiese agarrado, pero se contuvo. Con la respiración algo agitada, la sensación de electricidad se esfumo, alzo el dichoso objeto… y descubrió que era un pergamino, sin embargo este no era nada simple. Era un estuche dorado con unos diminutos grabados casi imposibles de ver, pero si que tenia intrincados símbolos y adornos rodeándolo. Sin más que perder, lo destapo con absoluta facilidad. Sacando el papel enrollado, este parecía viejo, pero no estaba roto al parecer… el sello era como si fuera nuevo, se asemejaba a un broche en forma de escudo de oro solidó. Por pura curiosidad, lo toco para buscar la forma de abrirlo y descubrir de una vez por todos los secretos que contenía.

Pero algo inesperado sucedió al solo rozar aquel sello… miles de imágenes surcaron por su mente, estas pasaban a tal velocidad; que no lo dejaba apreciarlas todas… aun así pudo identificar algunas…

_Una joven de larga cabellera de color lila._

_Su cuerpo rodeado por lava. _

_Vestimenta dorada cubría su cuerpo. _

_Su hermano con una mirada distinta; impregnada de maldad, junto con una sonrisa cruel._

_Y finalmente lo volvió a ver, pero ahora con una profundo cambio…_

… _Sus ojos demostraban asombro, dolor… y un terrible arrepentimiento._

_Y todo se volvió negro._

Defteros regreso a la realidad tan bruscamente como se había ido. Su propia respiración era forzosa, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Sujetaba aun el pergamino sin abrir, con tanta fuerza, que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, la última visión, había sido como en cámara lenta, y en carne propia, como si realmente estuvo allí. Pudo oír los latidos fuertes pero muy pausados de su corazón antes de que este se detuviera y lo hubiera tragado la completa oscuridad. Y su hermano con dos personalidades muy distintas… un frió intenso lo invadió ante las frescas imágenes, acompañado de un sufrimiento tormentoso. ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Una vista de su futuro? No imposible, no parecía ser el futuro los trajes parecieron ser armaduras con nada de tecnología… quizás ¿Fue un recuerdo de su pasado?

Una risa completamente amarga surgió de su garganta. Tonterías, tal vez aquel calor no le afecto el cuerpo, pero si la mente, eran delirios… si eso debía ser. Unos simples y sumamente estúpidos delirios.

Sin embargo, aunque trataba en lo posible por creérselo… sabía bien que no era ningún delirio, algo se lo decía, no sabía que o quien… Pero se lo decía.

Algo lo alerto. Miro de reojo hacia su derecha.

-Que listo eres, pues claro, ya estas hecho todo un hombre amigo…

Defteros encaro al sujeto, con total tranquilidad, sin sobresaltarse. Vio a una persona sentada sobre una gran roca con las piernas cruzadas y vistiendo ropa oscura pero elegante. La tenue luz rojiza del magma, creaban siniestras sobras en su rostro, haciéndolo parecer un ser maligno. Lo estudio detenidamente sabiendo de ante mano que no era corriente, sus ojos castaños deslumbraban algo más que simple frialdad…

Apretó con más firmeza el pergamino, tratando en lo posible de ocultarlo de su aguda vista, pero estaba consciente que ese era el motivo del porque estaba allí. Acaso ¿Lo había liberado él?

-Oh no te preocupes amigo, no me interesa el pergamino… es más, lo necesitaran, ya que tiene una valiosa información de cierta personita-dijo el hombre sonriendo ampliamente. Defteros parpadeo creyendo ver una hilera de dientes afilados. ¿Lo que estaba pasando era real?

-Si no vienes por eso… ¿Por qué estás aquí?-hablo con voz firme y autoritaria. Descartando la idea de que lo venía a buscar a él.

El extraño sujeto simplemente se recostó en la pared rocosa, claramente sin afectarle en absoluto el intenso calor. Coloco su sombrero de copa en su dedo índice y le dio un par de giros, tomándose su tiempo para responder- Solo quise presenciar el comienzo de la obra. Ahora todo empieza a encajar, solo hace falta que los personajes se reúnan al fin- dijo encogiendo levemente los hombros, sin borrar aquella peligrosa sonrisa.

El demonio de la isla gruño ante su confusión, ya que el tipo estaba mucho más loco que él y decía una horda de puras patrañas.

-¡Wah! Sigues igual de gruñón. Y ese aire de miedo que influyes en las personas es tan característico de ti, sencillamente no has cambiado en nada amigo, eres tal y como te recordaba…-comento aparentemente feliz, pero en un momento a otro su expresión se volvió repulsivamente maligna- ¿Y tu querido hermano mayor, es el mismo también?

La sangre en su interior se calentó de pura furia, al oír la mención de su gemelo, pero su ira se enfrió en seguida al darse cuenta que aquel ser lo conocía desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. ¿Quién rayos era?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y de que maldita obra hablas? –pregunto con suma cautela y con total serenidad. Mientras una lenta rabia comenzó a bullir en su interior. No sabía por que, pero ya le tenía un intenso odio que no era en nada natural.

-Por ahora soy solo un _Espectro_-comento pensativo, pero con un gesto casi infantil. Volvió a sonreír- Como soy un excelente director en lo que se trata de la obra de la vida; me convocaron después de tanto tiempo-explico con tranquilidad, dándose ligeros golpecitos en la barbilla con el sombrero-Te diré un secreto…-murmuro un poco más bajo. Inclinándose hacia delante, como si quisiera que nadie más lo supiera-Dejare que te lleves el pergamino. Porque si no todo se atrasara y sinceramente sería muy aburrido ¿No lo crees?

Defteros entrecerró los ojos en molestia. Estaba arto de su jugarreta eh incoherentes palabras. Quería estamparlo y golpearlo contra la pared hasta que le dijera la verdad. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, tratando de contenerse. ¿El tipo se creía un espectro? Pues excelente, él era todo un Demonio.

-Aléjate de mí-ordeno con claridad y sin rodeos. Lo quería absolutamente fuera de su vista y de su vida, porque sabía en lo muy hondo que tenía relación con ella.

-Eso no será posible-comento riendo sin inmutarse. Levantándose y sacudiendo sus ropas, aunque estaba impecable- Tengo relación con todo ustedes desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Pero los gemelos… -cuando alzo la mirada, le provoco un intenso escalofrió, ya que esta estaba seria, letal, fría… como si otras buenas emociones no existieran. La sonrisa se había borrado completamente de su rostro.-… me causaron grandes problemas.

Defteros lo miro confuso. Ahora aquel hombre lo involucraba en un sucedo que obviamente no recordaba, o siquiera había participado. Tenía veintisiete años joder, no cincuenta para cometer algo atroz en el pasado que no pudiera recordar y menos a un sujeto que su aura no sería nada fácil de olvidar al correr de tantos años.

El _Espectro _volvió a sonreír con malicia pura- El hermano mayor pudo a ver hecho el peor acto-comenzó a decir mientras asentía suavemente con la cabeza- Sin embargo el menor…-agudizando su mirada, atravesando hasta su alma mortal- Tenía que ser realmente débil queriendo ser siempre la sombra de su hermano mas fuerte eh interponerse en el camino… simplemente patético.-susurro con maldad.

El magma que se interponía entre los dos comenzó a burbujear y elevarse en volumen, las cascadas se volvieron turbulentas y más feroces. Rugidos proveniente de la montaña volcánica ensordecía a cualquiera en la isla. La ira del Demonio empezó a alzarse. Un aura agresiva lo rodeaba, mostraba los amenazantes colmillos en pura advertencia, sus ojos azules, ahora oscurecidos por la rabia y el volcán respondiendo a sus intensas emociones. Pero ahora los rugidos del cráter no eran nada comparado con lo que emitía Defteros.

Una poderosa fuente de magma en forma de geiser destruyo la roca del suelo que estaba a solo centímetros del misterioso sujeto, que lo obligo a retroceder con un salto rápido, mientras rocas fragmentadas se elevaban junto con pequeñas y grandes masas de fuego liquido.

-¡Ohh! ¡Pero no te enojes! –dijo el _espectro_ aparentemente atemorizado.

-¡Lárgate!- grito Defteros fuera de sí mismo, una palabras más de ese ser y estaba seguro que lo destrozaría con sus propias manos.

El sujeto miro con supuesto asombro como el lugar estaba sumido en total caos, no dudaba en la peligrosa promesa que esos ojos azules emitían. Ahora todo le parecía aun más divertido eh interesante- Vaya vaya ¿Con que se te da bien el carácter fuerte?-dijo riendo, pero se callo inmediatamente ante otro rugido. Ya había hecho su parte, solo esperaba que hiciera exactamente lo que el quería, igual estaría vigilándolos… Sonrió malignamente ante ese pensamiento- Un gusto encontrarme contigo mi amigo- murmuro inclinándose ante él con su mirada chispeando crueldad y sin más; desapareció en una niebla oscura.

Defteros apoyo una rodilla en el suelo, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Su respiración era agitada y sus músculos temblaban tratando de controlarse... Poco a poco, el ambiente volcánico a su alrededor comenzó a calmarse y el magma volvió a su volumen normal. Se sorprendió cuando se descubrió a si mismo sudando, así de cerca había estado de perder totalmente el control, ni siquiera le había pasado con su hermano… claramente ese ser no era normal y ahora podía casi palpar el peligro que se avecinaba.

Se levanto, y decidió salir de la caverna. Esperaba que nadie más la encontrara, era un lugar muy peligroso y quien sabe que ese _espectro_ volviera aparecer….

La agradece brisa fresco acaricio su piel cálida y húmeda, se tomo unos momentos para respirar profundamente y aclarar sus turbulentos pensamientos. De repente se acordó del objeto que tenía en la mano sujetándolo con fuerza, el pergamino…

Al parecer no tenia elección alguna, le gustase o no tendría que ir avisarle a los demás.

Vio al horizonte con una profunda mueca de incomodidad en su rostro.

Y vería a su hermano también…

**Continuara...**


	3. Reunion

**CAPITULO 3 **_**"Reunión"**_

_¿Hasta cuando dejaría de ver a sus Santos dar su vida para proteger al mundo contra el mal que lo acechaba sin cesar? Pues había decidido que cambiaria el terrible destino que los había abrigado por tanto tiempo. Y como su diosa, ya era hora de intervenir de verdad y hacer algo por sus queridos Santos y lograr acabar con el mal de una vez por todas…_

_**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**_

Se podía apreciar claramente que el ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad, de una energía que le podría ser familiar… así lo sentía sus jóvenes pero bien desarrollados sentidos. Debía admitir que estaba emocionado, una reunión después de tres años debía ser sumamente importante y ya estaba deseoso de salir y enfrentarse al mundo, tenia hambre de aventura. Sonrió para si mismo, el león estaba preparado para dar caza…

Se abrió una puerta ante él y un par de ojos azules lo recibieron. Y también lo examinaron de arriba a bajo. Para luego echarse a reír- pero miren quien llego, el pequeñin del grupo- comento alborotando el cabello castaño del recién llegado.

-¡Kardia déjame!-dijo apartándose de él, con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas- además ya no soy un niño-murmuro acomodándose el cabello, y con un brillo de rebeldía en sus ojos.

-¿De verdad? Para mi sigues viéndote como un mocoso- comento Manigoldo en tono burlón, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano.

-Ya ya déjenlo en paz-Alguien se acerco al joven león que miraba a Manigoldo casi gruñéndole- debiste llegar más temprano Regulus, anda ve a sentarte.

-Perdón Tío…-dijo con tono de culpa, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Kardia que también ocupo su lugar.

Sisyphus negó suavemente, últimamente su sobrino llegaba tardes a todas partes y esta no era la excepción.

Un suave carraspeo llamo la atención de todos. Sage se izo presente a la sala. Que estaba compuesta de una larga mesa para doce personas o más, era una habitación amplia e iluminada… Sage junto a su hermano, observaron a todos esos jóvenes reunidos. La hora había llegado y debían prepararse. Su mirada se detuvo en alguien especial, el tan llamado demonio permanencia con la vista baja, Sage comprendía su incomodidad… tanto tiempo aislado hacia que no toleraba estar tan cercas de otras personas, así fueran sus propios compañeros y de su hermano… suspiro suavemente, aun no sabía el motivo del porque Defteros presentaba tanto rencor hacia su gemelo, pero esperaba que pronto se resolviera, en esos momentos no había espacio para odio entre ninguno… De reojo observo a Hakurei y este asintió suavemente-Defteros por favor…

El se levanto ante su llamado, tenia un semblante sereno y sus ojos mostraban un brillo de indiferencia… Se acerco al anciano, su mirada incomodo un poco a Defteros, parecía como si viera mas allá de su alma y no tenia que ser un genio para adivinar que el Patriarca sabia de su incomodidad, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Estar en la misma habitacion que su hermano; le alteraba los nervios y despertaba su furia, solo a duras penas podía aparentar indiferencia ante los demás. Imaginaba que en un momento a otro tenía que explicárselo al Patriarca… pero en ese momento solo se preocupo por entregarle el antiguo pergamino que había encontrado anteriormente en el volcán.

Sage sostuvo con delicadeza tan preciado objeto, pero antes de sacar el rollo de papel, levanto su vista ante el grupo que lo miraba atento- este es el motivo por el que estamos aquí, pero me temo que este no es el único pergamino que hay…-Defteros lo miro confuso y sorprendido a la vez, al igual que la mayoría- los demás aparecerán con el tiempo-dijo para calmar sus dudas, aunque bien sabían el y su hermano que en realidad había uno para cada uno, ya que los ayudarian a revelar una parte de sus antiguas vidas, pero eso lo tenían que descubrir por si mismos. Saco el rollo y observo con detenimiento el símbolo de oro que lo mantenía sellado- este es sin duda alguna el escudo de Athena…-afirmo antes de desenrollar el viejo papel. Su ojos volaron por toda la escritura Griega, entendiendo cada una de sus palabras. Después de leerlo su mirada revelaba inteligencia y un claro entusiasmo- por el momento lo que les puedo decir es que debemos encontrar trece sellos...-Hakurei se acerco para tomar el pergamino y guardarlo en un lugar seguro.

Mas de uno puso una que otra mueca de confusion. mientras que otros se devanaban los sesos tratando de hallarle significados a esas palabras.

-¿Pero esos sellos están bajo en que forma?- pregunto primero Sisyphus pensativo.

-Creo que debemos encontrarlos nosotros, como son trece supongo que aquí influye el valor del cosmos de cada uno- dijo Degel ajustándose un poco los lentes mirando con interés al Patriarca.

Sage asintió, tanto el como Hakurei les había enseñado a manejar sus cosmos hace muchos años atrás, preparándose para ese momento, ya que habían sido elegidos.

-Imagino que esos sellos no deben estar inmóviles, ya que uno de los engendro de Hades podría encontrarlo con facilidad- propuso Aspros.

-Pero deben de estar igual de ocultos para nosotros, aparte de reconocerlo con nuestros cosmos, debe a ver algo mas, alguna diferencia…-comento Asmita, que estaba sentado muy cerca donde se encontraba el Patriarca.

-A todas estas ¿Qué haremos exactamente con un par de sellos?-dijo Manigoldo algo distraído.

-Deberíamos poder encerrar o reprimir el poder de Hades…

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes las palabras de El Cid. Se podía decir que todos estaban ansiosos a su manera para que se hiciera realidad por fin. Solo que ahora las reglas eran distintas.

Hakurei tomo lugar nuevamente al lado de su hermano- a penas encontremos el siguiente pergaminos sabremos mas detalles.

-Digo que debemos comenzar a movilizarnos-sugirió Aldebaran encogiendo levemente los hombros.

- Si pero el problema es donde están ubicados…-Shion se cruzo de brazos mientras trataba de pensar en una respuesta ante eso.

-Si buscan bien, sabrán que no estarán muy lejos. En el pergamino había una parte que se refería que no estaban muy lejos de sus propios cosmos.

Hakurei miro a su hermano por unos minutos antes de proseguir- osea de ustedes…

-¿Y por qué no de ustedes también?- pregunto Kardia alzando una ceja con sospecha.

Nuevamente ambos hermanos intercambiaron miradas de cómplices- Hakurei y yo sabemos que nosotros no estamos incluidos.

Todos tenían el presentimiento que ambos ancianos sabían mas de los que daban a conocer. Además que en ningún momento habían dicho por completo lo que decía aquel pergamino escrito por la mismísima diosa Athena. Al decir verdad, desde que los habían conocido siempre cargaban de algún misterio y raras veces revelaban algo, al parecer les gustaba que ellos descubrieran las cosas por su cuenta y eso lo ponía todo mucho más interesante…

-¡Bah! Ojala los sellos estén en un par de chicas eso sería más que excelente- rio Kardia inclinándose en el espaldar de la silla mientras cruzaba sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el escorpión y una de las rosas de Albafika se clavo en la mesa, justo al frente de un perplejo y asustado Kardia. Las miradas asesinas no debían ser subestimadas... a excepción de Manigoldo que le enseño un pulgar arriba mientras sonreía aprobatoriamente.

Sage negó suavemente, aguantando las ganas de reír…. La verdad es que ninguno sabía cuánta razón tenía Kardia…

**Continuara...**

**Nota: Hola :D el cap fue algo corto, pero protemo que vendra mas y que toooodas sus preguntas seran respondidas jeje xD**


End file.
